El fuego nos consume
by Mony Black
Summary: Quemare el libro de mi tortuosa vida en la hoguera… Todo se acabo…solo  el y yo mientras el fuego nos consumía. Tal vez en otra vida…no… ni  siquiera esa suerte tendríamos.


**El fuego nos consume**

Rose/Jake

Summary: Quemare el libro de mi tortuosa vida en la hoguera… Todo se acabo…solo el y yo mientras el fuego nos consumía. Tal vez en otra vida…no… ni siquiera esa suerte tendríamos.

Los personajes son de S.M. la historia la imagine un dia medio loco.

* * *

**No podemos arrancar una página del libro de nuestra vida, pero podemos tirar todo el libro al fuego. (George Sand)**

.

.

.

La vida no había sido la misma desde que mi pequeña sobrina había llegado a iluminar mi desgraciada vida. Haciendo que la eternidad sea mas amena para así poder disfrutar a mi familia.

La quería como si fuera mi hija y estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz. Desde que paso la victoriosa frustrada pelea con los Volturi todo retomo su cause.

Carlisle y Esme disfrutando de todos sus hijos que ya tenían una pareja que los amara como merecían. Incluyendo me en ello. mi esponjoso osito Emmet era otra luz en mi oscuro y frío camino que es la eternidad. Lo amaba tanto que casi podía llenar el hueco que la maternidad me ha negado por culpa de este cuerpo perfecto que no puede desarrollar un hermoso ser fruto del amor que nos profesábamos mi esposo y yo.

He de admitir que Nessie ayudo mucho en ese aspecto dejándome tratarla como yo hubiera querido criar a mis propios hijos.

Aun que aun sigo imaginando el envejecer junto a Emmet y sentarnos en el pórtico a esperar que el crepúsculo llegara, viendo como nuestros nietos jugaban en el patio delantero de una hogareña casa escuchando sus melodiosas risas.

Un sueño utópico que sabia jamás seria real.

Pero soñar no costaba solo añadía mas sal a la herida deseando algo que nunca conseguiría. Pero a todo se puede acostumbrar uno…si el dolor te ha marcado de por vida.

Hoy era uno de esos días comunes y corrientes para la vida de una vampira. Ir de compras a mi boutique favorita por la nueva temporada de lencería y escoger unos conjuntos que tenia que utilizar en la noche por ser mi pronto aniversario. Mi hermana Alice no pudo acompañarme por que prefirió irse con Jasper a vacacionar o mejor dicho a tener sexo desbordante en la cima de alguna montaña nevosa. Asco.

En fin Ed y Bella se fueron con nuestros padres a visitar a los Denali por que Kate y Garren estaban a punto de desposarse. Me alegraba por ellos sinceramente pero era algo de lo que no quería ser participe. Para eso estaba Alice y Esme.

Dejando a mi hermoso Emmet a cuidar a mi adolescente sobrina pues un lobo en celo estaba merodeando los alrededores. Maldito chucho por su culpa tuve que salir sola.

Aun que me siento un poco culpable por eso…no es nada bueno dejar a emmet y sus múltiples historias y bromas sobre la vida sexual de los integrantes de la familia.

El letrero de bienvenida a Forks estaba cerca ya lograba visualizarlo…el velocímetro marcaba ya los 200 Km./HR necesitaba llegar rápido para salvar de los colmillos bromientos de Emmet a la inocente de Nessie. Su mente puede llegar a estar tan pervertida por culpa de el que seguro Edward me va a matar por dejarla sola así como así. No aceptara mis disculpa por mi poco autocontrol para las compras…mas cuando se tratara de realzar mi belleza era mas que valido para mi.

La velocidad fue bajando sin que yo pisara el freno hasta llegar a pararse por completo al lado de carretera. El estallido del motor provocando un montón de humo que salía del capo me hizo bajarme a revisarlo. El estúpido Jacob estuvo jugando con mi nueva adquisision la noche pasada. Tuvo que ser el y sus inmaduras bromas…venganza fue lo único que vino a mi mente. Este apestoso y pulguiento intento de animal me las pagaría todas. Por su culpa voy a terminar con la suela de mis tacones…

Baje las bolsas de la cajuela y empecé a correr por el bosque lo mas rápido que podía para que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Corrí los pocos kilómetros que me faltaban para llegar a la casa.

Trame mil y una formas de torturar a Jacob pero ninguna me convencía lo suficiente como para causarle el suficiente dolor que su estúpido y apestoso trasero se merecía.

Tal vez llevarme a Nessie a viajar por el mundo durante un año pero dudo que Bella y Ed me dejen ellos y su nueva ideología de proteger a los animales.

La casa blanca estaba frente a mi y justo la persona que menos quería toparme salía de ella como alma que llevar el diablo.

Pude distinguir el rostro del lobo contraído por el dolo cubierto por lagrimas que salían de sus oscuros ojos.

Su rostro era el mismo que hacia ya 9 años…cuando Bella estaba a punto de morir en el parto de Ness.

Me desconcertó de momento verlo de ese modo y algo dentro de mi empezaba a aflorar.

Pena o lastima.

Yo sentir pena por el pulguiento era algo que no debía ser…si le agradecía por estar apoyando a la familia en todo momento pero eso solamente yo lo sabia y claro el estúpido lector de mentes pero bajo amenazas lo mantenía en secreto.

Cuando se percato de mi presencia no pude emitir ninguna ofensa en su contra pues ya había desaparecido en su forma lobuna por el montón de árboles a su alrededor.

Sin importarme mas el chucho entre a la casa y avente las bolsas en el sillón de la sala…respiraciones entre cortadas y un corazón desbocado fue lo que me recibió.

Mi sobrina estaría jugando con Emmet y este de seguro ya la hizo agitarse de mas… un gemido se escucho retumbante por toda la casa.

Mis oídos fueron inundados por esa exclamación al rojo vivo.

Olfatee y fue como si un balde de agua fría me fuera aventado estando en Alaska y claro siendo yo humana.

El aire olía a metal tan característico de la sangre. Y no cualquier sangre si no una que es tan dulce como la miel pero tan prohibida a la vez.

La sangre de Renesmee fue la que fulmino mi nariz haciendo presente la ponzoña pero mas la preocupación.

Corrí por el pasillo y subí las escaleras a toda velocidad para encontrarme con la escena mas dolorosa que jamás he vivido.

Renesmee+gemidos+sangre+Emmet=TRAICION

Esa suma se hizo mentalmente escuchando el tronido de un corazón inmóvil apunto de romperse. El mio. Mi duro y frío corazón había sufrí dos veces el mismo dolor…la maldita traición de los hombres que están a mi lado.

Me paralice por completo al verlos teniendo sexo en mi alcoba, en mi cama y sobre todo en mi cara.

¿Que tenia que hacer?

Estallar y reclamarles el por que de sus exóticas posiciones sin percatarse de mi presencia.

"Una vez juraste darle todo lo que ella necesitara"

Y si ella necesitaba a mi marido para ser feliz… ¿yo lo aceptaría?

La ponzoña que aun estaba quemando mi garganta de pronto desapareció dejando solo el hueco con el que fingía respirar.

Sin pensarlo mis pies fueron retrocediendo de la habitación en la que la imagen de un vampiro desnudo que mil veces me había follado de esa manera tan dulce…empujando despacio en mi interior sacando gemidos como los que mi sobrina ahora tenia me hizo querer llorar.

Jamás había deseado tanto el poder llorar para poder desahogarme aun que sea un poco de tanto sufrimiento pero no…mi inmortalidad me lo impedía. Me privaba de todo lo que yo mas anhelaba.

De ser amada por alguien que jamás me traicione y me deje tener una familia feliz con la que pudiera envejecer pero disfrutando de cada maravilloso momento y recordándolo en mi mas profundos sueños. Me sentí vilmente traicionada por los dos seres en los que mas confiaba y adoraba.

Mi instinto me decía que los enfrentara y les hiciera pagar con creces el daño que me acaban de hacer pero una parte mas escondida en mi subconsciente me decía que esto algún DIA iba a suceder y que solo esperaba la oportunidad para huir lejos de ahí y acabar de una vez por todas con este dolor. Era una egoísta por pensar en el suicidio como una escapatoria a mis problemas pero que mas podía hacer. Esto era algo que aun que lo negara siempre había anhelado hacer.

Corrí kilómetro tras kilómetro sin percatarme del tiempo pues era algo de lo que realmente ya no me acordaba.

Recordando cada DIA que he vivido como inmortal haciendo que la melancolía me invadiera por completo.

Desde el momento en que Carlisle me había convertido, cuando me vengue de mi prometido.

Lo feliz que me sentí cuando Emmet entro en mi vida para sanar un poco el vacío que tenia…awww…la sola mención de su nombre me hizo parar en seco mientras sostenía mi estomago con mis manos que se sentían desfallecer.

La rabia me empezaba a consumir pero de una manera tan diferente esta quería alivio quería que algo acabara de una vez por todas con todo lo que he retenido en mi interior…

Necesitaba morir de una vez para así poder descansar en paz.

No sabia si había algún otro lugar al que llegaría ni si mi alma seria condenada al infierno por ser un monstruo ni siquiera me importaba.

Que mas dolor puedo sufrir del que ya he pasado.

Mierda.

Desquite mi coraje un poco con los árboles que estaban a mi alrededor, trozándolos en diminutas partes y juntándolas en medio de un claro que estaba cerca.

Prendí fuego a la hoguera que seria mi tumba.

Trate una vez y otra saltar en ella pero no podía algo me detenía a hacerlo.

CAI de rodillas contra el piso golpeando con mis puños la tierra haciendo choques que retumbaban en el bosque.

No lidia gritar, no podía llorar, no podía ni siquiera gemir de dolor por que lo único que habitaba en este momento era un cuerpo sin alma ni deseos de vivir.

La llama de la hoguera estaba a pocos metros de mi y no podía llegar a ella por cobardía. Ni siquiera podía matarme yo misma. Diablos si que estaba jodida.

Las ideas galoparon en mi mente que ya tenia una pelea a muerte con mi conciencia…la cual decía que esto no iba a funcionar.

Pero ¿por que? Ya nada me retiene a este mundo.

Escuche un corazón a punto de salir de su cause junto con un olor característico del chucho. La tierra mojada y la fragancia de las hierbas me hizo estremecer.

No quería voltear a verlo por que tenia bien claro que al igual que yo, el estaría devastado.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí en conexión con Jacob.

Su dolor era igual o mas que el mio. Pues su alma gemela ahora estaba extasiada en los brazos de mi esposo. El había luchado por ella desde antes de que naciera y así le pagaba…

No tenia rencor alguno contra Renesmee si no lo contrario pero he de aceptar que lo que acaba de hacernos fue la mas vil de las bajezas.

De reojo vi como el lobo color rojizo desapareció para convertirse en humano. Un hombre moreno y musculoso pero sobre todo desnudo venia caminando lento hacia donde yo estaba aun arrodillada sin darle la cara.

De un momento a otro sentí como era levantada por la cintura y girada bruscamente contra su cuerpo. Sus manos eran demasiado calientes. Mi rostro por primera vez hervía cuando el hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

Unos ojos negros como la noche inundados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir me dejaron hipnotizada.

El era bello…su cuerpo, su rostro y su mirada eran prueba suficiente para mi acusación.

¿pero que estupideces estaba diciendo?

Trate de sacarme de su agarre pero no podía hacerlo o no quería hacerlo. El era mi salvación para mi cobardía.

-Mátame- me susurro contra mi rostro haciendo que su calido aliento me llegara por completo. Matarlo. Esa proposición me hubiera sido ofrecida hace unas horas y con gusto lo haría sin ningún problema pero en este momento yo lo necesitaba a el para lograr mi cometido.

Trago saliva y aclaro un poco su garganta…pero un gemido que me estremeció salio de su ronco pecho. El estaba sufriendo igual que yo. El también necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Mátame- volvió a repetir aun que su voz tratara de sonar monótona no lo lograba- Si tu odio contra mi es tan grande como para salvarme de este martirio que me atormenta muérdeme- termino de decirme con varios intervalos en los que su voz se entrecortaba por su llanto. El estaba llorando delante mio sin impórtale ya nada.

Su mirada viajo a algún punto muerto detrás de mi. Y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Pensamos igual Barbie- continuo afrentándome mas a su cuerpo desnudo- Si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo- el había captado mi propósito suicida y estaba ofreciéndome un empujoncito para lograrlo.

Aun seguían inmóvil sin emitir ningún sonido ya que me era simplemente imposible.

Relamí mis labios al verlo observarme de una manera tan diferente…tan lujuriosa.

Mi vientre se contrajo al sentir un bulto que empezaba a crecer sin pena alguna.

No lo pensé mas y fui directo a su boca. Devorándola sin piedad alguna recibiendo a cambio la misma necesidad de consuelo que los dos tanto añorábamos en estos momentos.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia al parecer mas unos pulpos que manoseaban todo su torso desnudo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sentir su ya pronunciada erección que pedía a gritos algún tipo de contacto.

Si antes de irme de este mundo me fuera permitido disfrutar de un ultimo orgasmo en el que sintiera un calor extremo arder en mi interior no iba a negarme. Lo tenia que disfrutar como regalo de despedida.

Su boca se alejo soltando un gemido cuando posicione mis frías manos en su caliente miembro haciendo que todo su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrío tan notorio. No pude evitar reírme de su rostro extasiado.

Lo vi temblar cuando lo acaricie de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus venas parecían apunto de explotar…su venoso miembro se veía tan suculento que nuevamente volví a relamer mis labios.

El pareció notarlo pero antes de que me agachara un milímetro, mi ropa su desgarrada por completo, dejándome solo en el conjunto de lencería que usaría con mi…

Evite a toda costa recordar a la persona que me acababa de dañar tan cruelmente y me dedique a disfrutar de mis últimos momentos con mi antiguo enemigo.

Que irónica es la vida…jamás pensé estar en estas circunstancias con Jacob. Ni mucho menos pedirle ayuda alguna. Por eso dicen que de quien menos lo esperas es de quien recibes mas...

Y yo necesitaba cada vez mas.

Jacob se aparto un poco de mi para después inspeccionarme con la mirada haciendo que un fuego se encendiera mas en su rostro. Y para que negarlo en estos momentos, también en el mio.

Era diferente la sensación de urgencia que estaba sintiendo. Con ninguna de mis otras parejas sexuales había pasado.

Ese hormigueo que solo siendo humana he recibido me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

De un momento a otro volví a tomar de rehén sus calidos labios introduciendo sin su permiso mi lengua…haciendo que recorriera cada rincón de su interior saboreando su amargo sabor a bosque.

De pronto cai en cuenta que su olor ya no era molesto para mi si no todo lo contrario se había vuelto adictivo. Casi una droga de la que se necesitaba cada vez mas.

Por fin sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Acariciando aun sobre la tela mi endurecido pezón. La excitación se olía en el aire pero también la melancolía se hacia presente. Esta era la despedida a todas esas sensaciones para poder por fin descansar en paz. Éramos sabedores de ese ultimo tema que aun que no se allá aclarado con solo una mirada se había sellado…y esto era la garantía. Una buena follada.

Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para poder centrarme en el acto.

De pronto y sin darme cuenta por estas distraída mi sostén fue destruido en mil pesados y arrojado lejos de mi vista.

Jacob había alejado su boca y había aprisionado mis pechos…los lamia uno por uno coordinando sus manos para que los dos fueran acogidos en su ardiente calor.

No podía quedarme atrás y volvía tomar su miembro. Masajeando su longitud y apretando su glande entre mis dedos.

No podía mas necesitaba culminar de una vez por todas.

Me separe un poco y yo misma me despoje de mi tanga roja sin ayuda. Para después saltar a sus brazos y enredar mis piernas en su cintura.

Sin mas su rígido pene entro en mi cavidad haciendo que los dos soltáramos un gemido o mejor dicho un grito de placer.

La diferencia de temperatura era tan grande que provocaba querer cada vez mas. Jacob me tomo segundos después de las caderas y empezó a hacer movimientos salvajes que provocaban choques de piel tan fuertes que se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor los retumbados.

Se sentía tan delicioso tan diferente pero sobre todo tan excitante.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando el apresuro el ritmo con cada embestida. Esto acabaría y me negaba a que eso pasara tan pronto.

Capture su labios nuevamente bailando con lo suyos al mismo son.

Llegue al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el y encaje mis uñas en su espalda en señal. Un gemido ronco salio de su pecho y un grito desgarrador salio del mio. Un calor casi abrumador fue acumulado en mi interior. El había terminado dentro de mi y fue una sensación exquisita.

Me separe para verlo a los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

Trate de preguntarle si ya era el momento y el pareció entenderlo. Asintió firme y empezó a caminar hacia la hoguera. Seguía enredada en su cuerpo. Aforrándome a el como una sanguijuela. Irónico.

El calor del fuego se hizo presente provocando un miedo terrible pero una paz inigualable. Volví mi vista hacia el. Y volvió a asentir. Le regale un ultimo beso…uno casto. Solo junte nuestras bocas y me separe casi en el momento.

La ponzoña se volvió a acumular en mi boca y sin pensarlo encaje mis colmillos en su cuello. El se estremeció pero continuo el paso. Camino con migo en sus brazos.

El fuego pronto empezó a hervir en mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la hoguera.

Baje de su cuerpo y puse mis manos en su cuello. Lo bese sin pensarlo tan ferozmente pues el dolor empezaba a hacer efecto.

Todo se acabo…solo el y yo mientras el fuego nos consumía. Las llamas remplazaron mi carne y el veneno lo hizo desvanecer entre mis brazos.

Gracias Jacob Black. Tu merecías ser feliz al igual que yo. Tal vez en otra vida…no… ni siquiera esa suerte tendríamos.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea JAKE/NESS asi qe pido paciencia y me digan mis errores para mejor...aww...soy nueva! besitos a me dejan un review!


End file.
